Khonsu's Light
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Secret of the Tomb Larry/Ahkmenrah A/U
1. Trouble looming

Larry Daley ducked under the bony tail of Rexy as the t-rex swung it happily. "Easy with the tail there buddy. There'll be open flame out there." He straightened his bow tie as Sacagawea fell into step with him.

"Rexy has been buffed and waxed," she reported from her clipboard. "Teddy is grooming his moustache, I have gone over fire safety procedures with the primordial men, and Ahkmenrah is getting himself and Isis ready."

Larry nodded and went over to the small capuchin monkey. "Doing alright there Dex?"

Dexter clapped his hands and gave a happy chirp.

On his way to the stairs he heard Jedidiah and Octavius laughing at a cat video on the internet. "C'mon guys focus," he called over his shoulder. "Don't make me change the password… again." He spotted Teddy and smiled. "All set Teddy?"

Teddy gave his usual bright grin "Yes, indeed Lawrence. But have you seen the Neanderthal exhibit?"

"Why is everyone talking about that?"

He soon found out why. There was a Neanderthal that looked almost exactly like him, which was mildly amusing at first until the Neanderthal decided that Larry was his dad.

"No not dada." Larry repeated for what seemed the umpteenth time. He struggled in the hairy hug until he heard a little voice.

_"Daddy."_ A three year old girl dressed in a mini Egyptian dress called running behind him. His husband of four years in his regal pharaoh garb barely concealing a three month pregnant stomach followed closely behind. The sight of his child growing brought an instant smile to Larry's face. When Ahk told him he was pregnant with Isis he had barely believed it. It was supposed to be impossible, but if your 4,000 year old husband is brought back to life every night by a magic tablet he supposed anything was.

"Look what mommy make me," Isis said showing of her dress. Larry smiled the white fabric was a beautiful contrast to her Egyptian skin-tone and the lapis matched her blue eyes

"Ma-ma..." repeated the Neanderthal who apparently named himself Laa looking hopefully at Ahkmenrah.

"Oh, no." Larry groaned knowing what was going to happen.

"Mama!" Ahkmenrah was too engulfed in a hairy hug with Larry.

"Dumb-dumb and King- King have new son-son," taunted the Easter Island head.

Isis was giggling, she thought it was hilarious.

Larry groaned again, aspirated

"Larry the tablet. I think something's wrong with it," Ahkmenrah said as soon as Laa let go.

"We'll deal with it after the gala Babe," Larry said kissing away Ahkmenrah's worry.

Simply put the gala was a disaster. Everyone was acting well… like the real people would have. Afterwards they all had a meeting, Larry was furious pacing, rubbing his forehead and chewing everyone out. Ahkmenrah tried to calm him.

"Larry please calm down my love everyone feels sorry. Don't you?" Ahkmenrah gave everyone the most guilt inducing look. "For now the tablet is a more pressing matter."

Ahkmenrah was right the tablet was a pressing matter. A green rust was slowly creeping up it. Every time it did Ahkmenrah would sway weakly worrying Larry.

"This corrosion has never happened before. To be honest my father knew more about the secrets of the tablet than I did." The pharoah confessed

"Let's call it a night huh? I'll figure it out tomorrow. Take Isis to the apartment, I'll go pick up Nicky."

As Larry went towards the entrance Ahkmenrah stole a frightened glance at the rust. Sighing he picked up his slumbering daughter and headed to the attic apartment the exhibits had built as a surprise wedding gift.


	2. Courting

Ahkmenrah stood on the rooftop of the museum. Looking at the stars. The museum was packed tonight, so much so it triggered his claustrophobia. He was clutching his cape and trying to take deep calming breaths.

"Ahk buddy you OK?" Larry asked coming behind him.

"Yes," Ahkmenrah's voice was strained. "I am sorry Larry. I do not know what came over me."

"I know, I get it. Being locked up so long..."

Ahkmenrah turned to his friend and hugged him. "Thank you for being my friend Guardian of Brooklyn. I do not know how hard this would be without you."

Larry wrapped his arms around the young king. "I will always be here."

Ever since Larry and the gang had returned from the Smithsonian thing between them had become electrically charged. Larry had promised Amelia Earhart that he would buck up and tell the king how he felt. A task that he hadn't done. She had been the one to figure out his feelings before he did. Saying that whenever he spoke about him his "Moxy" as she put it shone through.

"Hey Ahk?"

"Yes?"

Larry surged forward and claimed Ahk's lips in a searing kiss. After an initial gasp Ahk wrapped his arms around Larry's neck kissing the night guard back with all his heart.

For the next few minutes all that could be heard in the quiet fall night was Ahk's pleased moans and Larry's heavy pants as they kissed. The pharaoh had never been kissed before and certainly not by the one who had his heart.

"Oh, Larry," he whispered.

"I am in love with you Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king."

Ahk's smile brightened to compete with the stars. "And I you Larry Daley Guardian of Brooklyn. You were the first here to show me kindness. I am still forever in your debt." Ahk moved in to be kissed again but Larry stopped him.

"May I court you baby?"

"Yes you my love. Now kiss me again."

Larry laughed and did just that.

No one in the museum was surprised at the news of them dating. Sacajawea told them that everyone knew it was a matter of time.

Even Nicky was fine with it. He thought of Ahk like another dad anyway, and, he insisted, it was nothing to do with the fact Ahk would tuck him in the sofa bed in the security office when he was sleepy or rocking him when he felt sick. Though that was more than his mom had done since she and Larry split.

Ahk could now be seen with a face-splitting smile as he took museum patrons on a tour of his tomb. He even lifted the smaller ones so they could see the tablet more closely. Parent's at the museum called him the official babysitter and sometimes left the kids with him for a while so they could check out other exhibits.

"Did you ever have any children?" One woman asked as Ahk passed her sleeping daughter to her.

"No, but I wanted them badly."

The only one who wasn't so OK with it was Dr. McPhee. He thought Larry had gone nuts falling in love with an animatronic and kissing it even where patrons couldn't see. He allowed it only because the animatronics were so popular and Larry had promised No PDA during business hours.

One night after nine months of dating Larry was walking Ahk back to his sarcophagus when he stopped to kiss the pharaoh more lovingly than usual. "I love you."  
"And I you."

"Marry me?"

"What?" Ahk was flabbergasted.

Larry pulled out a small box opening it to reveal a simple wedding band. He knelt on one knee. "Ahkmenrah I love you so deeply I can't bear not to call you my husband. I know it will be difficult but we'll make it work. I ask again will you marry me?"


	3. Mama Bear Ahkmenrah

**I know Nicky is a bit OOC in this story, but not to worry he's still a typical teen, but he's a hardworking kid because Ahk helped Larry raise him. Enjoy.**

Larry walked up to the apartment belonging to Nick's friend Chris. A pulsing beat echoed through the door making the floor throb. Two police officers were already there, no doubt they had gotten a noise complaint. When he knocked on the door Chris answered.

"Where's Nick?" Larry asked.

Chris sneered. "Mr Lame-o is in my room studying and missing the best party yet."

Larry weaved through the exiting teens and into the hallway. One light was on so he assumed that was where his son was.

He found Nick sprawled over his books sound asleep. Fresh bruises painted his face, including a swollen black eye. Shaking him he whispered, "Nicky.."

Nick's eyes... well eye, blinked open. "Dad... I'm sorry I didn't know."

"I know bud it's OK. Let's get you home."

when they walked out Nick whispered to Chris, "If my step father doesn't kill you consider yourself lucky."

On the ride back to the museum Nick cleared his throat. "Dad I've been thinking about NYU. I don't think that's the place for me. I thought why not take a year off," he spoke again before Larry could object. "So you could start on your teaching classes and I could help around the museum, and help Ahk with the new baby. Then after I was thinking...Cambridge."

The attic apartment was cozy but big, four bedrooms two bathrooms, a living room and kitchen. Larry still didn't know how his friends pulled it off. By the time he and Nick arrived Ahk was halfway through a novel.

When he saw Nick he shot up and rushed to cup Nick's face. "Oh my boy are you alright? Does it hurt? Who did this? I will kill them. Larry Get an ice pack." He led the teen to the sofa and held him, humming an Ancient Egyptian lullaby to calm them both.

As Ahk held the pack to Nick's eye, Larry told him everything, including what Nick said about college. Ahk was quite proud Nick wanted to go to his "Alma Mater" as he put it. Looking down he saw Nick was falling asleep.

"Go to bed my boy. I'll be in to tuck you in in a moment."

"OK Ahk."

Larry kissed Ahk. "It's almost sunrise babe."

When Ahk settled himself in the sarcophagus, on the soft satin pillow and covered in a fleece blanket with cats on it that Larry had given him, he sighed. "Good morning Larry."

Larry kissed him again." "Mornin' babe. Don't worry I'll be researching all day to fix the tablet. You'll be fine."


End file.
